Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. Information from the wells can prove valuable, but reliably obtaining useful information from the well is difficult. Some connections between completion sections are spaced apart at an unknown distance. Also, some completions equipment is long enough that transporting and assembly is challenging. For these reasons a contraction joint capable of bridging the gap between completion sections that is easily assembled at the well site is desired.